


Mission

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Memorial, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Why is Harry so cranky, and can Tom do anything about it?





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 1. The prompt is "annoyance."
> 
> The dialog at the beginning of the story is "borrowed" from season 6, episode 14, "Memorial." Inspired in part by a discussion on Tumblr, about how Harry and Tom are like Felix and Oscar of _The Odd Couple_ in this episode.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Harry stomped onto the cramped flight deck of the _Delta Flyer_. "Who left their dirty plate in the replicator? Tom?"

"It wasn't me," Tom said. It was day 13 of a 15-day mission, and tempers were running short. Especially Harry's.

"It's a biohazard!" Harry complained.

"Take it easy. We'll decontaminate you when we get back home." Harry was often grumpy in this situation. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do about it at the moment.

"If I ever volunteer for a two-week away mission again, would somebody please confine me to Sickbay?" Harry continued.

"Too much togetherness for you, Harry?" Chakotay said.

Harry recognized the implicit warning in Chakotay's tone, and stood down. "Nothing personal, Commander." 

"To tell you the truth, I've enjoyed our little junket together," Neelix offered. "It's given the four of us a chance to bond."

"The bonding stopped when the sonic shower went offline," Harry grumbled.

Chakotay had had enough. "Tom," he said. He glanced pointedly aft. 

Tom nodded, and got up, grabbing Harry by the elbow. "Come on, Harry. Let's take a look at the sonic shower. See if we can fix it."

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked. "I have to re-calibrate the sensors. And I told you, we can't fix it without some replacement parts. Which we have on board _Voyager_, but not here. We could replicate them, but _someone_ decided to wait until we get back, to conserve resources." He cast a resentful look toward Chakotay.

"Harry, go," Chakotay said. "Neelix can re-calibrate the sensors."

"He's lost his mind," Harry muttered under his breath, though he let Tom guide him into the small room containing the sonic shower, and a sink. "If he thinks I can fix it without replacement parts, he clearly knows nothing about engineering..."

Tom locked the door behind them. "Shut up, Harry," he said.

"Oh, is that an order....mmmph!" Harry's reply was abruptly cut off as Tom kissed him. His hands moved up as if to push Tom away, but instead ended up clinging weakly to the front of Tom's uniform. Tom nipped gently at Harry's full lips, tongue invading the luscious mouth as it opened for him. 

Harry made a helpless, needy noise, pressing against Tom. He was hard already, and Tom slid his hands down to grip Harry's ass, pulling him close and grinding against him. Harry was so horny he was about to spontaneously combust, though he might not be fully aware of that.

Harry gasped, and pulled away. "Tom...we can't. We're supposed to be..." 

Denied Harry's lips, Tom leaned in to kiss and lick and suck at his throat. "They can spare us a few minutes," he murmured against the soft skin. 

"Tom," Harry protested. "We haven't showered in days." 

"You smell fine." He reached down and began rubbing Harry through his uniform. Harry groaned, and thrust into the touch. 

Tom pressed his advantage, dropping to his knees in front of Harry, and opening his uniform. He pulled Harry's hard, twitching erection out of his pants. He licked the head, already damp with pre-cum. "You taste good, too," he said, and swallowed Harry down.

Harry moaned, shivering with arousal, as Tom began bobbing up and down, sucking as strongly as he could. This was going to be fast. He caressed Harry's balls, and felt them pull up, tightening. "Tom, I'm..." Harry's voice broke, and he gave a soft cry, coming hard down Tom's throat. 

Harry leaned against the sink, panting and staring down at Tom. Tom stood up, wiping his mouth. "Don't worry, I won't ask you to return the favor until I've had a shower," he said, grinning. He had something else in mind, anyway. He turned Harry around and bent him over the sink, pulling down his pants and underwear to reveal the cutest ass in the Delta Quadrant. Well, in Tom's opinion, anyway. There should be some lube in one of the cabinets...there it was. 

Harry arched into Tom's touch, pushing back against the slick fingers gently preparing him. He was so beautiful like this, so aroused and out of control. It had been almost two weeks, and that was too damned long. 

"It was driving me crazy," Tom said. "Watching you sleep in the same room, but the beds so small there was only room for one, and Chakotay and Neelix always around..."

Harry made a sound that might have been agreement, might have been sheer lust, and pressed harder against Tom's fingers. 

"The next time I design a shuttle, remind me to allow for a little more privacy," Tom continued. "The problem with the _Delta Flyer_ is there's hardly any place you can even jerk off."

"You didn't design it, B'Elanna and I..._oh_...oh, yes, Tom, right there, please...yes...more..."

Tom hoped Harry was ready, because he couldn't wait any longer. He slicked himself up and pushed gently in. 

Harry felt as wonderful as he looked. Tom slid in slowly, until his balls were against Harry's taut ass, then began long, easy strokes. Harry's soft murmurs of pleasure made Tom even hotter, and he began moving harder, faster. Then...

"Tom," Harry said. "Stop, I'm going to come." 

Tom was surprised. Harry enjoyed being penetrated, but usually didn't come from it. Tom was planning to suck him off again afterwards. He must really be hot for it. "So am I," he panted. "What's the problem?"

"I don't want to make a mess," Harry said.

Tom bucked, excited at the idea of making Harry come all over the cabinets. He couldn't help himself. 

"Tom," Harry protested. He moved a hand to the base of his own penis, squeezing to try to prevent his orgasm.

Tom took a deep breath, torn between amusement that Harry would worry about something like that at a moment like this, and blind lust at the knowledge that Harry was so close. He ripped some tissues from the dispenser and wrapped them around Harry's cock. "There," he said, and resumed thrusting, fast and eager now. Harry groaned, rubbing himself through the tissues. 

Tom watched Harry in the mirror over the sink. The dark eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth dropped open, and a slow flush washed up his neck and over his face. Then he was spasming around Tom, and Tom couldn't hold back any more, and thrust deep, shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. 

He collapsed over Harry's back, sighing. Damn, that had felt good. He kissed Harry's shoulder. 

"You stink," Harry said. But there was affection, not annoyance, in his voice. 

"You love it," Tom said, standing up and letting Harry do the same. 

"Oh, god," Harry muttered. He wiped himself off and tossed the tissues into the recycler. "I really needed that."

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry. "I know," he said.

"Chakotay's going to kill us," Harry said. "Still haven't fixed the sonic shower."

Tom laughed. "Harry, Chakotay is not expecting us to fix the shower."

"But he told us..."

"He wanted us to do what we just did. Because you get cranky as hell when you're deprived of sex for too long." 

"_What?_" Harry said, mortified.

"Relax, Har. Chakotay was a young man himself once. A looong time ago, but he remembers what it was like."

* * *

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry," Neelix said, clearly nervous. "It appears I mis-calibrated the aft sensors. We might have to run those asteroid sweeps again."

"Okay, no problem," Harry said cheerfully. "I'll check them. If we have to spend another day or so out here, we have enough fuel and supplies." He got up and went to the rear control room.

Chakotay threw a knowing glance at Tom. Tom smiled, trying not to look too smug.

Neelix missed the exchange. He was staring after Harry in surprise. "Young Harry has been in a much better mood since you two tried to fix the sonic shower," he said to Tom. "Even though he didn't succeed. He must really love engineering."

"Yeah, that must be it," Tom said, grinning like the cat that ate the cream. 


End file.
